


Bad Idea

by Hawksilver25



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Clint, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Everybody Lives, Getting Together, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Omega Pietro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawksilver25/pseuds/Hawksilver25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro doesn't trusts Alphas but Wanda doesn't want him to spend his heat alone and asks for Clint help being someone Wanda trusts to take good care of her twin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story and I don't have a Beta so I am so sorry if you see any mistakes. And well this idea strike the second time I saw the movie I imagined that with his powers Pietro wouldn't have normal heat cycles and would have them more frequently

Pietro was never ashamed of being an omega sure it had been hard specially with him and his sister alone in the world but well they had managed, then HYDRA came , and thats when Pietro hate of Alpha’s started , before, he and his sister had spent their cycles together helping each other out . Pietro didn’t care if that wasn’t the most conventional way to endure them , they only had each other and it was better than spending them alone , as if he would ever leave his twin by herself 

When they volunteer for the experiments it was willingly they knew what they had sign of for , or so they thought , what the young man didn’t expect were the random alphas visiting his containing room on his first heat in there which came sooner than he expected maybe it had to do with his new acquired power he wasn’t sure . In the middle of the fog induced by his heat Pietro hadn’t mind one bit he even beg for it asking them to take him to make the burning need for a knot to go away 

His heat was by full force and the alphas were in rut so all the details were ..well were hard to remember . It was until his heat was over that he realized what happened, all the bruises and bite marks covering his body and the evidence of what happened made felt sick not only for himself he knew Wanda being an omega too would receive the same treatment and it scared him made him consider escaping and find a way out 

He was already planing a million and one ideas of how to escape he could feel Wanda concerned look on him but he didn’t want to talk at least not for now . Deep down he knew she already figured it out , even without her gift she had always known when something was wrong 

All his plans had gone to the drain through with the arrival of the avengers , now he didn’t really need an excuse to flee and he took out his frustration on a couple of them , the archer and captain america

It was ironic really cause not many days later on Pietro took many bullets to save the archer from a horrible death “You didn’t see that coming? “ he repeated the same thing he said when they met before collapsing to the ground thinking it was all over for him 

Bless Doctor Helen Cho and his enhanced metabolism, he managed to survive and just a month later he felt like new through everyone insisted for him to take it easy it was frustrating everything was so slow and he groaned from his bed and turned snuggling closer to Wanda who stroke his hair trying to calm him “You are so moody today brother” she whispered to him and the young man just grumbled something on his native language , but Wanda was right he felt odd and every little thing made him snap he didn’t understand it 

He woke up in the middle of the night now fully understanding why the constant change of mood,he was panting and covered in sweat a pain on his lower abdomen making him panic , it couldn’t be… it was too soon it was way too soon! A soft cry escaped him managing to wake up Wanda who gently stroke her hair confusion showing on her face “..Pietro” she said in a soft tone “Isn’t it too soon?” she said but then the scent hit her it would come in full strength in no time it didn’t make sense 

“I… I know” he panted gripping the been sheet making a pain sound, his cock hard and his pants were starting to get wet with his leaking “Make it stop” he begged to his sister looking at her with . Wanda looked at him with sad eyes she could try to get the edge off like when they were younger and try to make it …manageable but then look at him “Pietro and if you ask to someone of the team? I am sure they wouldn’t mind and I am sure they would be gentle” 

Pietro head snap up and eyed his sister he was still in a stage that he was sane enough to say how crazy that idea was “Don’t” he warned her “Pietro” she said in a tone that didn’t allow any argument “If you don’t ask one I’ll do it myself” she said “It shouldn’t be a big deal “ They both had a contraceptive implant it wasn’t like he could get pregnant 

“It is!” he snapped and move away from her upset but the moment he moved he regret it a sharp pain coming to his lower back and he whine this was so unfair , it came early and was happening too fast his pride was hurt and he was a little upset at his sister . Again he forced himself to move going straight to his bathroom to take a warm shower off as long as he could to take the edge leaving a very worried Wanda on their bed 

Once he was on the shower and the hot water calming his sore spots he wondered , well maybe if Wanda didn’t want too he could try to deal with this himself... it couldn’t be so bad…He sighed and reach behind himself his fingers brushing his opening it kept leaking and gasped sliding a finger in easily making him let a moan escape as he used his hand to on the wall for support when he almost lost his balance 

A soft keening noise left his lips when he added a second finger then a third not long after , he wasn’t a patient type and now he needed a release the sooner he could, his free hand moved to his erection being slow at first trying hard to find the sync with his fingers inside “Ah!” he gasped again trying to reach that peak . He ended up adding a fourth finger and using increased speed fucking himself with his fingers with a desperate pace he needed that release 

After few more strokes of his shaft and him curling his fingers on his prostrate he came hard and with a loud scream of pleasure. Taking a moment to recover he finally pull his fingers out the sound of it making him do a face as he tried relaxing on the water now that he was a little better ,his pain had calm down and now he just wanted to curl on the shower floor to let the water fall on him 

He knew it was useless to hide forever maybe if he came out now Wanda would be more willing to help him out, but when he opened the door the room was empty making him sigh sadly, he shouldn’t had yelled to her like that he hadn’t mean it 

With a sad sigh he got dressed he needed to fill the room with things he would need , food, water and ice lot of ice . He hoped his scent wasn’t too strong now and that he could get back soon to avoid any alpha encounter ..better said no encounter with any type at all be it omega beta or alpha 

He underestimated his scent through, the cycle making him a little distracted as he gathered everything from the large headquarter’s kitchen not noticing an alpha guard creeping up behind him until it was too late , the man hand holding his wrist as he tried pinning him over , the touch didn’t help Pietro at all he was scared and started shaking in normal circumstances he would had sent the man flying with a hit of his elbow but right now his omega instinct made him weak 

“What is someone as sweet as you out here in the middle of the night” the stranger asked his free hand moving to touch Pietro ass, the speedster making a whine noise trying to stuggle away but his instincts forcing him to do the contrary he submit and bare his neck the other man smirked he was using the omega weakness on his favor and was about to get lucky tonight he knew it 

Pietro eyes close in fear , fear that the story on the Hydra base would repeat again and he would be forced to spend his heat with a stranger using him as he was just a mere object just a whole to put a cock inside , he whined again when the alpha was brushing his hard member against his ass , and he felt sick when his body reaction was to open his legs 

The least they both expected was someone gripping the guard’s shirt forcing him off of the young omega with an angry and protective growl . Pietro body started to shake at the loss of contact and look over surprised that his savior was non other but Clint Barton ,relief took over specially when Wanda joined and was holding her brother face gently whispering to him reassuring words he couldn’t catch but they had the effect of calming him either way 

The witch eyes glow red in anger clearly not happy about the alpha trying to take advantage of her twin but a look of Clint was enough to make her pause and not kill him “…Lets take him back to his room” he muttered .Wanda didn’t miss the way he was trying to keep his distance from Pietro it…surprised her really that he could hold back she really wished her brother would stop being so stubborn and let a decent alpha take care of him she thought hard about it and considered Clint could be that Alpha

It had to be her who practically had to carry Pietro weak and shaking form back to his room , Clint fearing to lose control but he walked back with them in case other idiot dare to approach the omega, once they were on the room things got worst through ,Pietro cried making soft whines and sounds of pleading the guard had made everything worst the skin contact and the scent had made him lost it he needed an alpha inside now 

Clint grunted the sweet smell hitting his nose like a damn train now that they were on a locked room and the adrenaline from what happened on the kitchen fading he wouldn’t be able to hold out too long “Wanda…I should leave” he said trying to not breath more the scent and Wanda looked at him with pleading eyes “No please he needs you… he needs an alpha look at him I know you wouldn’t hurt him please do it” she said really begging him .Pietro was lost now in his heat the noises escaping him needy and desperate oh god this was really going to be a bad idea “…Bring supplies I need packed food and water lots of water with a bucket of ice …also don’t kill the guard please promise to make him pay but don’t kill him” she didn’t seem happy at the last part but nodded and left 

Clint took a deep breath and went over to the bed where Pietro was and gently held his face with his hand “Hey hey look at me you little brat “ he said trying to catch the omega attention and it work blue eyes were staring at him his pupils were dilated leaving just a thin ring of blue he could get lost on them so he snapped out of his trance “Will take care of you promise” he whispered 

“Please…” Pietro said and made a soft sound leaning on his touch shaking “Focus Pietro before we do this I need to know your limits my willpower is running out you have to tell me” he said fearing he would step over a boundary and mess everything up hell he was sure that he would either way “…no bites no marking please…no bond ” the speedster murmured remembering that last time he had to watch the bite marks for two days before they finally faded. Clint just gave small nods like he said he was really running out of willpower he look back and saw Wanda put down the bags and nodded at him Clint sighed and pull away to lock the door once she was gone 

The omega whimpered at the loss of contact and curled tight into a small ball, Clint hurried back “Shhh its ok Im here “ he said stroking his white hair “Going to help you out “ he promised before slowly taking off Pietro’s clothes leaving them in a pile on the floor and again the sweet scent going straight to his brain and then he lean over kissing the pale body in front of him while he got rid of his own clothes 

Pietro panted but was relieved once the contact of skin continued he wasn’t sure if the difference was that he trusted Clint or that he was so into the heat but he didn’t care right now all he thought about was that he wanted the alpha inside him and he brushed against him trying to make his point clear “Want you” he said with a keening sound ,by now Clint was only on his boxers 

Covered in sweat and naked Pietro whined again at him before getting in all fours presenting his ass to the Alpha behind him Clint had to grip the bed sheets to not throw his boxers to the air and take the omega till his knot was deep inside him , he was still rational enough to want this to be nice for Pietro so instead he moved over kissing his pale skin leaving gentle kisses into his back as his hand moved to his lower belly and started to stroke the omega cock who left out a loud moan in surprise 

A wave of pheromones escaped his body and Clint let out a possessive growl he wanted to claim Pietro with a bite but he had promised he would respect his limits so instead just kept kissing and touching before his free hand finally touched that ring of muscle to prepare the omega letting out a pleased sound feeling the natural lubrication covering it meaning Pietro wanted him , the omega elbows gave out but he raise his butt more making this such a delicious sight for Clint he had to lick his lips now just focusing on pumping his fingers in and out from the young omega 

Pietro was breathing hard now all his sanity thrown to the window with Clint touches and preparing him he was really grateful the alpha was being gentle, Clint again leaned down covering Pietro back with his chest before licking his scent gland on his neck the omega responding by moving his head to give clint space submitting to him earning a pleased sound from the Alpha

Slowly almost teasingly Clint removed his fingers from inside Pietro the action making the omega gasp and turn to look at him and Clint smirked licking his fingers tasting Pietro and making the speedster gasp and be even more aroused as if that was posible “You…” he said in a low voice “I…I need you Clint please…” 

That was enough to make Clint hurry and get rid of his boxers freeing his swollen cock ,looking a last time to Pietro before both his hands held Pietro hips the head of his member brushing against the speedster entrance rubbing gently before he breach in making Pietro moan loudly gripping again the bed sheet , the archer was bigger than he expected and tensed for a moment making Clint grunt but slowly rub the omega stomach whispering soothing words to him “Its ok its ok I got you , you are doing it so good just need you to relax and be a good boy ,my good boy ” Praise did wonders and he felt Pietro finally calm allowing the alpha to start moving very slowly his hand sliding again to the omega shaft stroking him at the same pace 

What Pietro did next surprised both really , he turned back meeting Clint with a kiss ,a rough and full of want kiss , Clint growled possessive and started to pull back and thrust in deeper and faster “Ah!” Pietro whimpered wanting more “Faster.. old man” he added the last with a very small smirk “Should had known you would be a mouthy omega” Clint muttered with the same smirk moving faster as the omega asked clearly slow wasn’t an option at this point 

Pietro whined and said something on Sokovian making Clint’s ego swell slightly at the fact he just made Pietro forget english completely , the archer moaned at the feel of the tight heat that was being inside the omega it was pure bliss and knew he wouldn’t last long . Again and again he pulled back almost all the way before slamming into the omega sensitive spot driving Pietro mad in pleasure turning him in a small puddle his cock hurting because he felt so close but doubted he would come without a knot 

After a few more thrusts the knot of Clint started to stretch Pietro on the inside making him whimper as the knot grew and soon the alpha didn’t had much room to move but made a last move his knot hitting Pietro prostate making the omega hit climax and collapse on the bed Clint following soon after him and panted falling on top of the young man giving soft kisses to his neck knowing he was exhausted and carefully moved him so they were both laying on their sides 

Pietro doubted for a moment but then snuggled close to Clint his arm moving back so he could stroke the archer’s hair which surprised Clint but then with a smile move to lean on the touch “-…thank you-” he whispered in his native language before allowing exhaustion to take over and slept joined to the alpha . It took Clint a while longer to fall asleep mostly because he was focused in rubbing soothing circles on Pietro side as the other slept it would take a while for his knot to deflate enough to separate normally it took almost an hour so he followed his bed companion example


	2. Chapter 2

Rough hands were touching him and he could feel teeth digging in his shoulder making him cry in pain even on his foggy state of mind of the heat he could feel it, the alphas around him weren’t being gentle in fact they were being too rough and he knew he would have marks on his hips by the way there was a dead grip on them 

Not long after he felt a hand gripping his hair roughly and an alpha talking to him with an ordering voice “Open” he growled and Pietro obeyed tensing when a cock was forced into his mouth he didn’t had many option to move away with the other behind him . He did try to struggle but that earn a growl and other hard thrust inside him the knot of the alpha behind him locking them together no matter how much he whimpered or tried to make it stop he felt the knot opening in half it was his first time and so far it wasn’t turning out pleasant 

Between his whimpering he could hear a voice calling to him , and opened wide blue eyes gasping in fear and struggling trying to move away “No Pietro stop “ Clint hissed in pain feeling the pull but Pietro wasn’t listening hitting Clint ribs hard with his elbow . If that hurt Clint he didn’t show it and instead hug Pietro with all the strength he had “Its me …the old man remember” he said talking hoping his voice made him snap out of it , wondering what kind of nightmare had upset him so much…

Took many deep breaths and looking to his surroundings till Pietro realized it had been just a dream and turn pliant on the alpha’s arms closing his eyes taking more deep breaths till he finally relax enough to speak “..Sorry” he said and tensed not wanting to hear Clint question him and was surprised when the archer didn’t instead he felt his hands rubbing gente circles on his skin and he sighed “..How long?” he asked feeling the knot still inside him “Soon …we’ve been like this for almost an hour so it can’t be much longer” he said and kissed Pietro on the back of his neck 

Finally five minutes later they were free and Pietro was the first to move away and rush to the bathroom Clint couldn’t really blame him he hadn’t had much of a choice and now the archer felt bad about this situation he waited till he heard the water was running and Pietro wouldn’t hear his groan of pain , the blow on his rib had been hard kid knew how to hit he gave him full points for that 

He went through the bags Wanda brought and set up some food and water for Pietro to eat once he was out of the shower but he was starting to get scared when he wasn’t coming out so against all his instincts he went inside “Pietro ? …hey kid you have to eat” he said fearing the speedster had passed out but what he saw scared him more . Pietro was sitting naked on the corner of the shower with a lost look 

Clint tried to not made sudden moves to not scare him and sat beside him silent waiting for Pietro to be ready to speak or move or…just do something he wasn’t used to this responses what was next made his heart string, Pietro hug his knees and start to break down 

‘Shit’ Clint thought and did the first that came into mind he stroked the back of Pietro’s neck and hair with gentle touches , he knew he would mess this up but he didn’t even knew what triggered this ? what did he do ? he was so busy panicking that took him a while to realize Pietro had responded to his touch and shifted so he was leaning on him head on his chest , Clint had a sad look before warping his arms around the omega kissing his hair “…come on I need to feed you” he murmured and slowly stood up turning the water off and carrying the omega to a couch on the room warped in a towel while he changed the sheets of the bed 

Pietro was now watching Clint movements totally silent it was new of him to not know what to say it felt nice through being warped up on the towel his heat having calmed down for now it was just a small itch he was aware that a new wave would return sooner than later so he allow himself to relax and enjoy this little peace letting Clint carry him back to the bed and opened his mouth allowing the alpha to fed him the small pieces of apple that he cut it was nice cause it didn’t felt to heavy on his stomach and was juicy helping his sore throat …Clint wasn’t a bad Alpha at all

Once Pietro finished his food Clint grab some pants to put them on and stretched “Try to sleep?” he asked but when Pietro gave him a scared look he sighed “Or not” he said stroking his hair with a sigh sitting on the edge of the bed “..You will stay through my heat?” he asked in a low tone making Clint rise his eyebrow why wouldn’t he? he wasn’t the type of guy to just use the omega once for a good fuck and leave

“Depends “ he said and then grinned “You think my old man body can handle it?” that did the trick he could see tension fading from Pietro body as a laugh escaped him before smiling at the archer “Well for someone that its 100 years old you aren’t doing it bad” he said laying down on the bed patting the free space to let Clint beside him and snuggled , the closeness to the alpha helped and a lot “You are not so bad at all ” he added stretching content and Clint smiled gently stroking his white hair “Brat” he said in lower tone allowing Pietro to have a much needed rest 

Next time he woke up it was with the omega moving on top of him and gasped opening his eyes wide when he felt Pietro lips on his neck giving him a needy sound ‘Well that was turn around’ he thought gently holding his sides “Easy there Speedy” he said with a chuckle he didn’t knew if it was because of his powers but the kid recovered and the waves came quite fast he was now really worried if he would be able to keep up 

Instead exhausting himself , knowing he had to take care of the omega he pinned him down making him lay on his back and lean his head down on his naked body kissing his abs tracing them with his tongue making the white haired man moan and tilt his head back “Ah” he gasped not expecting Clint to do that “Please” he whimpered and Clint move his hand to touch his opening letting out a pleased sound when the scent went straight to his face 

Without a warning he took Pietro member into his mouth starting to move his head up and down taking him and hollowing his cheeks , the speedster moaned this was a first he didn’t expect and his hand found the back of clint head and grip his hair forcing him to go faster he was making him watch stars with this all it took for him to come was Clint inserting his fingers on his leaking hole 

Pulling away and bringing a couple of tissues to clean Pietro , Clint look at the omega he looked less skittish which was normal considering he was recovering from a climax he was tempted to let him sleep but he had to made sure what happened earlier didn’t repeat again , he gently touched the silver hair of his head and sat on the bed guiding the omega to lay his head on his lap to which Pietro grumbled “I was fine on the bed “ he complained 

When silence was all that answered him Pietro was getting a little nervous which his partner caught on and stroke his hair and neck in a way to try to make him calm down“So…what was that about? I mean what happened in the morning I should at least get a warning if knotting is out of the question if it will make you wake up like that “ Pietro tensed at that not looking and not answering at first “…Im sorry” 

At that Clint sighed “Look …is not that, nothing happened, I just want to know” he said fearing to mess up again but seem to be getting things worst cause he heard a weak attempt of a growl from Pietro “Drop it..” he warned but Clint wasn’t backing down and finally Pietro snapped “Fuck you!” he said standing grabbing clothes and then disappeared running away at which Clint cursed 'way to ruin it before anything could start Barton '


	3. Chapter 3

Clint wasted no time to hurry after Pietro he had barely managed to get his shirt and pants on as he ran around “Wanda will kill me” he muttered in a low tone and sighed trying to find the omega before he could get in trouble he had promised to be there for him and he was going to keep that promise damn it 

But how you help protect someone that didn’t want to be found he made a pause on his steps trying to calm down “Think Barton Think” what were his options with the episode of the kitchen he doubted Pietro would hang around with so many Alpha’s on the headquarters . Asking her twin would mean an hex on him but at least she would help find Pietro first so that option was plausible 

“He is on the roof” a voice behind him said and Clint almost jumped to the ceiling “Damn it Nat what was that about?” he said glaring at his friend for a moment but then caught on what she said “Wait what?” she rolled her eyes but there was a fond touch on that gesture “The demon twin you are searching for “ without having to ask she continued “A blue blur and hell of a wind passed me by towards the stairs to the roof” 

In that moment he wanted to kiss her but he knew that would result in a lot of pain and he had things to do “I owe you one Nat” he said before rushing there listening to his parter add a ‘You owe me more than one’ and he couldn’t help the soft chuckle at that how truth that was 

———————

Pietro sighed from his spot very glad that at least there was a place that was alone in this damn base , he was laying on his side curling slightly to rub his lower abdomen trying to soothe the pain away , he was upset and in pain his mood-swing making him want to hit something and then cry , he was a sweaty mess , stupid hormones . He cursed in his native language and groaned as other sharp pain hit him 

He had done a reckless move this hadn’t been his brightest idea and now he was vulnerable to any attack and with his body like this he doubted he could just run off , yup that was smart , he blamed Barton why did he had to ruin something that was just going great 

His fist closed and he growled again “If I had something hard I would throw it to your big head, leave me alone” he said letting out a more threatening growl glaring up at the direction of Clint smell , he didn’t want the alpha closer knowing his stupid body would give in 

Clint didn't come closer but didn’t left either, he sat on the other corner of the roof looking at Pietro hating to see him like that 

“Came to apologize, really “ he said trying to convince the Omega he hadn’t meant to be so nosy “I thought by now you knew I am not exactly that smooth with words” he said rubbing the back of his head he was glad they were outside where the smell didn’t affected him to the point of not thinking on anything else but to get on Pietro pants 

“Pietro promise to keep my damn mouth shut but come on lets get back I can smell you from here “ he pushed his luck by adding “Probably my crush on you fried my brain that can be a posible reason “ he said watching how his word sink in on Pietro who looked at him before tensing and looking away “Its my heat making you say things like that “ he muttered curling not wanting to hear this 

Clint couldn’t hold his distance anymore when he heard the whimper leaving Pietro , he rush over taking off his hoodie and pull it over the young man before carrying him glad he didn’t fight off , he was carrying the omega bridal style and the sokovian made a soft sound again this time snuggling his face close to Clint neck the contact and the smell helped almost in an instant 

“Lay off on the hamburgers you are heavy “ he joked arms keeping him close “ Lets get you to your bed sounds good?” he asked in a soft tone , Pietro just gave a small nod not trusting his mouth 

Clint presence had a protective aura as he held him close as he tried to get him to the room as fast as posible .Pietro was hugging Clint hoodie closer to himself taking a deep breath 

After a lot of glares and growling Clint managed to get the omega to his room without mayor problem “…This isn’t my room” Pietro said looking around and Clint nodded “Mine was closer … “ He said and gently put him on his bed 

Being close to clint had help but now the urge of being taken was almost imposible to resist making it very painful and he whined “Take me “ he said clinging to Clint hand the grip so strong that the archer almost stopped feeling his fingers 

With his free hand Clint gently rubbed under Pietro shirt touching his skin even feeling some of the scars he still had from the bullets it made the omega make a keening sound “Shhh I’m here gonna take care of you” he promised and leaned down kissing his neck just above his gland making the other let out a loud moan 

Clothes went flying in no time and Clint was on top of Pietro kissing him with want , hips close and their erections rubbing against each other Pietro was about to roll over so Clint could take him from behind but then his partner hands stopped him eyes meeting his “No .. if its ok I want to look at you this time “ 

Pietro didn’t expect that but the shock soon wore off and he gave a small nod making Clint smile it surprised him how happy it made him see the archer smile he brush off that thought away as he felt Clint holding his legs moving them above his shoulder so he had better access 

Clint fingers felt the omega opening , clearly he didn’t needed preparing his fingers sliding in easily making the omega moan and struggle “Enough! I am ready !” he said pleading needing him inside ,Clint had to fight back a smirk and a joke he knew right now Pietro could get easily pissed at him again so he saved it for other time and once he was in position he moved in both of them gasping 

This time Pietro didn’t had to insult Clint age he went straight to work moving fast driving the younger man crazy . Pietro moaned and moved up to kiss Clint and moved his legs so they curled around Clint hips moving just in pace with them and with his arms he cling to the alpha , oh he liked this pose much better , he grunted in pleasure his fingers digging in Clint skin , in response the older man growled holding Pietro hips with his hand and moved faster brushing that sweet spot that made Pietro scream in pleasure 

“Im close” Clint gasped on his partner ear and Pietro cling again to him he wouldn’t last much either and the alpha surprised him stroking his member just in sync with his thrust he didn’t knew how Clint managed such focus when he could barely remember his own name 

He felt Clint knot start to form and he gasped calling Clint name before hitting climax soon followed by the alpha and in seconds they were locked again this time Pietro could not really complain with Clint being so gentle and kissing his neck whispering words like so good and beautiful to his ear , the praise making him shiver 

This time Clint knot didn’t lasted that long but either way the archer seem to want some cuddle as he lay beside him , truly Pietro didn’t complain it felt nice warm and now he was on a stage where all he wanted to do was relax and enjoy the aftercare.

When Clint started to clean him up with a towel he had close by , still he felt he needed a bath but who he was he to deny the snuggle he was receiving “…Supposed to still be pissed at you” he said but moved closer fitting right into the archer arms making Clint smirk and mutter “You didn’t see that coming ? “ he asked with a smug look Pietro grumbled responding by hitting the bruise of Clint rib lightly .But then he found a comfy way to lay close and use Clint shoulder and neck as pillow , he had to admit it was the best sleep he's had in ages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally managed to write this down , had a minor writer block but since I went to see the movie again ha it didn't last long 
> 
> Either way so that doesnt happen to frequently here is my tumblr and you can send me prompts if you wish and I'll do my best to write it down http://hawksilver12.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of his heat went on smoothly to the surprise of both of them they got along just fine , Clint putting a lot of effort to be the best alpha he could be for Pietro, it was the least he could do still he felt the omega was hiding something but he wouldn’t make the mistake to ask again 

One morning Pietro woke up and the smell of heat was gone, and he felt damn great about it, his body was sore but it was a good sore he didn’t felt sick and finally he wasn’t driven by need to mate , sitting up he stretched content looking beside him to watch Clint still sleeping, he looked exhausted laying on his stomach the dim light of the window tracing the shape of his body and the younger man couldn’t help himself he stare 

He had to admit Clint was the best alpha he had been with sure his history of alphas didn’t made difficult to reach that record but still he had been so nice it made him feel bad about the time he snapped at him and the few bruises he had left on him , in the moment of the heat forgetting Clint was just human , still there wasn’t a single complain he brush a hand on his neck stopping just above his scent glad sure Clint had kissed it but never once bite he never force a bond or left a mark on him the fact that he respected his wishes made him even more grateful at the man sleeping beside him 

True his heat was over and he knew it but then look at Clint and couldn’t help to lay back down and snuggle close to him taking in Clint scent now he knew that scent will be related to safe .Years of training helped Clint to master the ability of pretending to sleep when he really was alert and he barely managed to stop the smile that was trying to break when he felt Pietro cuddle into him even where there was no track of the heat 

He felt Pietro fall asleep again and he stood grab his boxers put them on and walk around, in his room there was a small kitchenette and he set up to cook something fast and yummy for both of them if he learned something from Pietro was that the guy could eat an entire T-Rex and be hungry in the next hour 

As he imagined the younger man woke up and look over at the smell of food “That smells good” he said standing and stretching not bothering to get dressed as if he could hide something from the archer by now , and couldn’t help the grin at the whistle that Clint made “Like what you see?” Clint chuckled at that and just threw a piece of toast on his direction knowing the other would catch it easily 

They had a calm breakfast , Clint is glad to find the omega relaxed and content it fills him in relief , they take a bath , separately this time and get dressed ready for the day 

Pietro wastes no time in finding Wanda and smiles hugging her picking her up easily his good mood clear making his sister smile and hug him back “Silly” he calls him and they go both to the training room . Clint can’t help the sad sigh knowing its over but well at least he enjoyed it while he last 

He doesn’t touch the subject and Pietro does exactly the same but the team notices the subtle changes on their behavior like, when they are in a movie night how the speedster would settle between Wanda and Clint but he would end leaning up completely on Clint , or how Clint is always carrying candies on his pockets offering them to Pietro 

It was all calm and they were wise enough to not comment on it , all but Tony who was looking at them with a knowing smirk “Speedy couldn’t resist your charms no longer Legolas ?” it was all meant to be playful and teasing not imagining what his next words would trigger “Seems to be all yours” he said smirking playfully not expecting the white haired man pinning him against a wall growling “I’m no one’s “ he said with a dark tone making everyone tense 

“Pietro enough” Steve said trying to calm him it wasn’t until Wanda stood up and grab his twin shoulder and whispered to her brother to calm down that Tony was released from the deadly grip . He glared at the man before disappearing in a blue blur 

Everything happened so fast that Clint didn’t had time to react in one second he had Pietro cuddled against him and a few words of Stark made everything a full mess, he couldn’t stay mad at Tony through he knew his friend never meant harm but the man should really learn to control that tongue of his , he waited till the movie was over if he knew Pietro temper and he sure as hell did he was sure it would take some minutes for him to calm enough to talk

He went straight to Pietro room feeling glad when it wasn’t locked and he could go inside without having to hack it “…hey” he said in a low tone . Pietro didn’t answered he was laying on his bed and he hated to see the troubled look on the young man gently he touched his hair with his fingers “You know I have a trick arrow that fill the lab of Tony in sticky substance we can even do it right now” when a chuckle managed to escape from the omega Clint’s heart swell

“..You know he didn’t mean to be an ass… he is one I know but he can’t help it” he said not believing he was trying to defend Tony Stark , Pietro shake his head “No , I know… I overreacted but .. just don’t want to be considered an object” he caught Clint look and added quickly “I know you aren’t like that its just…” he sighed “Is hard to explain “ 

Clint nodded and didn’t push for more it was a big advance that Pietro was starting to open up he was happy with those few words as an explanation and testing his good look he shifted to lay with Pietro ,his arms warping around the younger man pulling him closer “You aren’t an object Pietro , you are just an annoying young man that gets into my nerves frequently but me being the fool I am enjoy your company a lot “ 

That caught Pietro by surprise and he look back to see the archer honest eyes before smiling and snuggled close to him “I enjoy your company a lot too old man even when you can’t keep up ”

Clint chuckled and shake his head , and this was the fool he was falling for


End file.
